Boss Wolf
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= (film)JournalNow.com - "UNCSA alumni have other projects in the works" Unknown (video games) |alias= Wolf Boss |appearance= Dark gray fur with a bushy tail and a scarred left eye |combat= Unknown |fate= Killed by Shen with his throwing blades |quote= "Guess nobody told you: If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." }} Boss Wolf (also known as the Wolf Boss) is the secondary antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. He is Lord Shen's most loyal servant, military strategist, and trusted right paw. Biography Beginnings The Wolf Boss, along with his pack of wolf brothers and sisters, were once guards in Gongmen City's royal palace. The only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen — the frail, albino heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. It was then that the Wolf Boss swore his allegiance to the young prince.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Wolf Boss Boss Wolf's loyalty to Shen went as far as willingly helping the young lord wipe out an innocent farming village of pandas. Boss Wolf took a savage part in the massacre, as when he tried to slay an innocent panda cub. The child's father saved his son's life, whacking Boss Wolf in the face with his hammer and permanently scarring his left eye. Boss Wolf managed to outwit the farmer and he, along with other wolves and Shen gave chase to the farmer's family. It is presumed Boss Wolf may have been the one who killed Po's Mother, if not then Shen. Once the attack was made known to Shen's parents, Boss Wolf, along with his pack, was banished alongside his master. In Kung Fu Panda 2 invading the Musicians' Village]] Boss Wolf first met Po, as well as the Furious Five, as he and his pack robbed the Musicians' Village of their metal to use for Lord Shen's cannons. When he saw Po, he said "A Panda? That's impossible" due to the fact that he and his wolves had supposedly neutralized the threat of the pandas. Mocking Po's fat body and his fluffiness, he was surprised by Po's agility. After the rest of his pack had been defeated, he charged at Po with his hammer and struck a hard blow to his face when the panda was distracted by the symbol on his arm. Boss Wolf escaped, laughing. He encountered Po and the Five again in Gongmen City as he attempted to stop them from rescuing the two surviving Kung Fu masters, Storming Ox and Croc. Having noticed how he was outnumbered, he ran away and escaped on a . He and Po fought across town, using their carts to dodge and escape each other's attacks. But despite Po's success in finally catching him, Boss Wolf ended up leading Po and the Five into an ambush at the front gates of Shen's palace. During the final battle between Po's group of Kung Fu masters and Shen's army of wolves and artillery of cannons, it quickly became apparent that the Kung Fu masters were winning. Fearful of being defeated, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire at the barrier of wreckage blocking their way to the city harbor. He hesitated, noting the amount of powder in the wreckage and arguing how some of his pack would be killed as a result. But Shen takes no concern over any loss of his wolf pack and orders Boss Wolf again to fire. Realizing that Shen takes no regard of his own army, Boss Wolf refused, and Shen killed him with his throwing blades and proceeded to fire the cannon himself. Personality Boss Wolf is fast, sneaky, and conniving. He is very strong and clever, and is both respected and feared by his pack. Boss Wolf was Lord Shen's second-in-command and most loyal subordinate. He usually carried out Shen's commands without hesitation, but the one command he disobeyed cost him his life. When Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire the cannon during the final battle with the Kung Fu masters, Boss Wolf hesitated as his pack would be caught in the blast, and refused. For his defiance, he was struck down by Shen's blades. Boss Wolf's refusal to sacrifice his troops shows that while he is still a ruthless warrior, he is nowhere near as evil as Shen. Still, Boss Wolf was very savage, as he took part in the massacre of the Panda Village, and was even wicked enough to attempt to kill an innocent baby, which cost him his left eye at the hands of the child's father. Fighting Style The Wolf Boss makes up for lack of a singular Kung Fu style with brute strength, superior weaponry, resourcefulness, and clever cunning. He is both feared and respected by the wolf army under his command. He's not afraid to lay down some smack if the occasion calls for it, especially if his opponent is weaker and vastly outnumbered. Always accompanied by plenty of bandit partners, the Wolf Boss is a formidable foe for Po and the Furious Five. Able to take a beating and still keep coming, the Wolf Boss is a loyal defender of Lord Shen and his plan for the domination of China.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Wolf Boss He also appears in Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game as a multiplayer character. He is a skilled paw fighter and master with dual swords. Clothing/Outfit Coming soon! Gallery Wolf-boss-marlet.png| Concept art of Boss Wolf by Nicolas Marlet Wolf Boss.png|The Wolf Boss from the official site Kung-Fu-Panda-2-Wolf-Boss.jpg|CG model of Boss Wolf WolfBossHammer.PNG|Boss Wolf in Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung-fu-panda-2-movie-photo-14.jpg Po five captured 1.png (View more...) Quotes Wolf Boss:Hey!Taco! Nigel:Not now!Wolf Boss! References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformed Villains